Family Portrait
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Zuko reflects on his family's past.


Uh, uh, some deep shit, uh, uh Momma please stop cryin, I cant stand the sound Your pain is painful and its tearin me down I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed I told God you didn't mean those nasty things you Said _Zuko hugged his sister tight, trying to block their mothers crying from their last fight. He pulled her onto his lap and began to rock her gently.  
Their parents needed to stop fighting outside the bedroom doors. crash there went another vase._You fight about money, bout me and my brother And this I come home to, this is my shelter It ain't easy growin up in world war iii Never knowin what love could be, you'll seeI don't want love to destroy me like it has done My family _Zuko hoped his mother wouldn't leave, he didn't want them to divorce, he didn't want any new siblings. He didn't want to never see his sister again. Zuko looked down at Azula, she had finally fell asleep. She was only two years old.  
He was four, almost five. She'd cry every time he tried to put her in her own bed, so she slept with him, like most nights._ Can we work it out? can we be a family? I promise I'll be better, mommy I'll do anything Can we work it out? can we be a family? I promise I'll be better, daddy please don'tLeave_  
Both children tried everything to make their parents happy, going so far as to make breakfast for them. All done by they're own hand of course. It didn't help. _Daddy please stop yellin, I cant stand the sound

_Both Azula and Zuko flinched at their fathers angry words_  
Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around my mama she loves you,  
no matter what she says Its true I know that she hurts you, but remember I love You, too

_Azula went to calm their father down, Zuko went to their mother, both unknowingly taking sides that they never wanted to be apart of. _I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran awayDon't wanna go back to that place, but don't have no choice, no way It ain't easy growing up in world war iiiNever knowin what love could be, well I've seenI don't want love to destroy me like it did my family

_When Zuko was seven and Azula five, they packed up two satchels of clothing and a smaller one of food. They ran away, trying to get away from the horrible violence that was their parents arguing. Their uncle found them within two hours. Their parents didn't notice._  
Can we work it out? can we be a family? I promise Ill be better, mommy Ill do anything can we work it out? can we be a family?  
I promise Ill be better, daddy please don't leave _Azula was having trouble in her school, Zuko, at the age of nine, went there to talk to her teachers to see what the problem was. He was trying to be a good student himself, while raising his little sister with some morals.  
It wasn't working._In our family portrait, we look pretty happy lets play pretend, lets act like it comes naturally I don't wanna have to split the holidays I don't want two addresses I don't want a step-brother anyways and I don't want my mom to have to change her Last name _Ozai and Ursa stopped fighting outside their children's bedrooms, and stopped fighting all together. Ursa had done something unthinkable, and had gone away. Zuko was heartbroken. It was the first time that Azula actually comforted him, feeling lost herself. _In our family portrait we look pretty happy we look pretty normal, lets go back to that In our family portrait we look pretty happy lets play pretend, act like it goes naturally_ Zuko stood know, a man, staring at an old family portrait, looking really depressed. When thin arms went around his waist he looked down with a smile. Aang smiled back and whispered 'your emperor now.'  
How his father wanted to kill this little angel he didn't know._In our family portrait we look pretty happy(can we work it out? can we be a family? )We look pretty normal, lets go back to that(I promise I'll be better, mommy Ill do anything)In our family portrait we look pretty happy(can we work it out? can we be a family? )Lets play pretend act and like it comes so naturally(I promise Ill be better, daddy please don't Leave)In our family portrait we look pretty happy(can we work it out? can we be a family? )We look pretty normal, lets go back to that(I promise I'll be better, daddy please don't Leave)_ Just like when they were children, Zuko was there when Azula needed him. She was giving birth to her first child, a girl.  
The Midwife said it would be her only, because she was dying. 'I love you big brother' 'I love you to my precious little sister '_Daddy don't leave Daddy don't leave Daddy don't leave Turn around please Remember that the night you left you took my Shining star? Daddy don't leave Daddy don't leave Daddy don't leave Don't leave us here alone_ Zuko and his little air bender lover raised his niece as if she was their own. She learned many things from both of them. Of course, both of the fathers were having kids of their own, thanks to a concubine._Mom will be nicer I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother Oh, I wont spill the milk at dinner I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right I'll be your little girl forever I'll go to sleep at night

_If they ever argued, it wasn't like Zuko's parents did, he mad sure of that. They had three kids that they love very much. Together they made a harsh nation great._


End file.
